


"Screw it. Touch me."

by LaurasStarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Frottage, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Hung Otabek, Hung Yuri, Insecurity, M/M, No srsly he tol, Praise Kink, Puberty, Sexual Tension, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, implied bottom otabek, way too much body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurasStarlight/pseuds/LaurasStarlight
Summary: "You have no idea how badly I want to see you naked right now, Yuri," Otabek groaned."Then undress me."Yuri looked away, feeling unsure of the way that his boyfriend’s eyes scanned his body, but he was still desperate to take things further."I want to... I want to see how else you’ve changed, not just your height and your hair."





	"Screw it. Touch me."

**Author's Note:**

> To say it upfront  
> Please dont expect the highest quality fic ^^"  
> im not a writer, and english it not my native language. Also this is the first fanfiction ive ever written.  
> But I had fun doing so and I hope you enjoy it anyways ! ^-^

Sitting around on a bench at the airport, Yuri Plisetsky was waiting for his ‘best friend,’ Otabek Altin.  
Well... publicly they were just best friends.  
During the development of their relationship a lot had changed between them, the young men were not just ‘friends’ but ‘boyfriends’ by now.  
The snow falls outside of the airport in St Petersburg, late February and it was cold, but not cold enough to keep the snow on the street.  
An announcement rang out with Otabek’s flight number and the 17-year-old Russian was suddenly wide awake.  
He hadn’t seen Otabek in person for almost year and was very aware of how much he missed the Kazakh skater.  
Minutes passed slowly, stretching like bubblegum, making it feel like hours until a figure dressed in black from head to toe appeared at the gate.  
Heavy combat boots, tight, ripped black jeans, the signature black leather jacket, his hair still in a messy undercut finished off with sunglasses, despite it being february and snow was falling outside of the airport.  
The figure glanced up from his smartphone and took off the sunglasses to scan his surroundings.

Otabek looked around the terminal to orientate himself and search for the pretty blond, who had been running towards him at full speed already.  
They collided and Otabek didn’t expect the sudden amount of force coming from that blond projectile.  
Stumbling against the wall behind him, as long legs wrapped around the core of his body.  
One hand immediately grabbed the younger males thigh, making sure to support him while he was clinging to his boyfriend, feeling the tight and strong muscles of the blond’s legs.  
“Otabek...", the rough voice whispered to his ear, silent but happy.  
"I’ve missed you, Yura", the dark voice of the Kazakh came to his ear, "but please can you stand yourself? I’m sore from the plane."  
Otabek chuckled and quickly squeezed Yuri's thigh and then let go of the Russian’s leg to make him understand that he’s supposed to stand on his own. 

The blond came to his feet again, standing straight in front of his boyfriend, who had to blink a few times and actually look up to the younger man who shyly looked away.

"Wow Yuri, how long has it been? 8 months? How much did you grow?" He smirked and reached up for the Russians face. "Last time we were barely eye to eye", he chuckled a little and leaned in and up on to his tiptoes to kiss the blond.  
Yuri leaned down slightly to return the kiss softly.

The new angle was weird, for both of them.  
Otabek actually needed to go on his tiptoes to reach his boyfriend now.  
And Yuri had to lean down in intention to kiss him.  
It was odd. Not bad though. Just odd.

"Since the last time? 7... Maybe 8 centimeters? Maybe more ?" he replied as the kiss broke. "Not my fault you’re short." The blond suddenly grinned at the fact that he had outgrown Otabek quite a bit and was able to tease the older man about his height.  
"I’m not short," he smirked, then whispered: "I love you."  
"Let's get out of here," Yuri suggested quickly and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm.

They collected the luggage and headed to Yuri's apartment, somewhere in the center of Saint Petersburg.

Barely inside of the apartment, it took them approximately two and a half seconds to be all over each other.  
"I’ve missed you," Yuri gasped as their lips smashed together.  
"Yura..." Otabek pushed him into the wall, leaning against him on his tiptoes.  
"Beka...." Yuri's muscles clenched as he suddenly flipped them around.  
Otabek gasped, now the one who was pinned against the wall.  
"Hi," he grinned cockily.  
"Shut up," and Yuri shut him up with another messy kiss, as his hands digged into the longer hair of Otabek’s undercut.  
"Too many clothes," Yuri managed to say during the twisting kisses and removed the leather jacket from his boyfriend, revealing a tight fitting black shirt under it, clinging to the Kazakh’s torso like it had been painted on. Yuri’s hands found their way under the hem of the shirt, greedy to touch the skin under it.

"Not yet, Yuri", Otabek managed to stop him.  
"Why not?"  
Yuri sounded disappointed, trying to get his hands back on the Kazakh.  
"I told you, once you‘re 18 we can," Otabek tried to explain.  
"I’m almost 18."  
"Almost."  
"Can’t we... just touch and do everything before the actual thing?"  
Now Yuri was desperate, and obviously too turned on to hide it in his voice.  
"Yuri... if we go too far I might not be able to stop myself. There’s only one more day to wait," he tried to say gently, but Yuri was visibly hurt by the rejection.  
"You know I want to. I want you a lot, but not before you’re eighteen."  
He tenderly caressed the blonds face.  
"Look at you. All handsome and grown up."  
Otabek smiled shyly and pushed Yuri an arms length away from him to take a long look.

The blond’s shoulders were visibly broader than the last time they’d met. A lot broader. Probably broader than Otabek himself.  
His hair was cut shorter, still hanging in his face but ending just at his cheekbones.  
His face was sharper, almost every ounce of baby fat was gone, leaving the childlike roundness of his face behind and exposing high cheekbones and a strong jawline.  
But those eyes, the same piercing eyes Otabek fell for all those years ago, remained.  
As beautiful as the first time, just that they were looking down to him now.

"You have no idea how badly I want to see you naked right now, Yuri," Otabek groaned. 

"Then undress me."  
Yuri looked away, feeling unsure of the way that his boyfriend’s eyes scanned his body, but he was still desperate to take things further.  
"I want to... I want to see how else you’ve changed, not just your height and your hair."  
Otabek’s hands worked their way to the zipper of Yuri's sweat jacket and quickly made it drop to the floor.

Yuri wore a grey t-shirt with a big leopard head printed on.  
Otabek remembered it and recalled a time in his head where he saw Yuri wearing the exact same shirt, but it was way too big on him.  
Now it fitted well. Almost too small even.

"You make it hard for me to not want you right now," a tone in Otabek’s voice made it too obvious to hide just how turned on he was. "You’re finally filling out this old shirt." He grinned and let Yuri pin him against the wall again.

Yuri’s biceps flexed in the corner of Otabek’s eye, noticing how much muscle the blond had actually put on in their time apart. Yuri’s body was still of a lean build, but he had obviously filled out a lot. Muscles slightly bulking, showing off the hidden strength under that pale skin.

Yuri’s hand dropped under the hem of the back of Otabek’s shirt again, but this time Otabek didn’t stop him.

Pale hands caressed the older man’s back, clinging to the flesh, feeling every muscle flex with every movement Otabek made.

In return Otabek’s hand dropped under the front of Yuri's shirt, feeling the tight muscles that wrapped around his core, the flexing of defined abs, the soft hairs of the happy trail on his lower abdomen.  
Those things hadn’t been there when they had last made out.

Otabek’s breathing became heavier.  
He wanted to explore all of Yuri.  
See all of him.  
Touch all of him.

Yuri felt Otabek’s hand find its way to his stomach and Yuri deliberately flexed his muscles.  
He wanted to be as appealing as possible, as desirable as possible.  
He wanted Otabek to want him. All of his being screamed for it.  
He was young, in love, and horny.  
Very horny.  
He wanted Otabek to want him.  
And Otabek did.

But there was that fear again that had been Yuri's constant companion during all that time they had spent apart.  
The blond was scared that his changes would be repelling to his boyfriend.  
He feared that Otabek would see him, with his different body, his new appearance and miss the tiny Yuri, the fairy. His young, childish almost girlish attributes. The androgynous features, now gone. Faded into distinctive masculinity.

 

But apparently, he was wrong.  
So very wrong.

 

He and Otabek had gone this far a few times before, but Otabek never made any intention of going further, he never was this close to lose control.  
He had never longed for Yuri like this.

“Screw it. Touch me," Yuri breathed.  
"I am touching you," Otabek slowly replied, hesitating with his words and considering every one of his actions, moving his fingertips over the edges of the Blond’s muscles.

"Touch me more." Yuri tried to make it sound like a suggestion, but to his disappointment it sounded more like begging...  
"I want to touch you. All of you. I want to see you. Explore every millimeter of your body. Map you.",  
Yuri looked away, uncomfortable with the praising and still somehow ashamed of himself and the way his body had changed.

He felt clumsy and everything was different from what felt like one moment to the other, including the needs of his boyfriend.

"Why have you never touched me like this before?" Yuri managed to get out, pressing his body against Otabek’s.

"You were young, too young, and you looked it. Just a boy.” Otabek buried his face in to Yuri's neck, inhaling his scent and placing a kiss before continue his sentence, ”and now? You’re a young man, and you’re looking like one too. You’ve never been more appealing to me."

Yuri froze under the touches as the words came to his ears.  
His masculinity had always been a little weak. No surprise there. He was dancing on ice in whatever skin-tight sparkly spandex was chosen for him.  
He was always described as skinny and pretty. And formerly tiny and short.  
People called him ‘Ice Fairy of Russia’ and he had in fact accepted that a long time ago. He hated it, no doubt about it, but he had accepted it.  
Being called a man now made him feel rather weird. He was a boy, a male. Yes. But he didn't know if he could fill the spot of a man already. It was something he had always craved.  
He’d always wanted to be seen as a man and not just a pretty boy or a child, but at the same time, he feared it.

Yuri did his best not to shove Otabek away or back off, he was still pinning him to the wall.  
Instead he shoved the thoughts away, keeping Otabek close.

 

"Then touch me," Yuri brought up again, as heat spread across his cheeks.

All of his fears were pointless? Otabek didn’t hate what puberty had done to him? It was the opposite? He was attracted by it? He liked it?  
The Russian’s brain was struggling to process everything. He only knew that he wanted to touch every centimeter of his boyfriend, and wanted to be touched the same way

"Bed. Now." Yuri said, moving away from the wall and grabbed the other man’s lower arm roughly. He tugged on it forcefully, intending to drag his boyfriend with him, but instead the Kazakh tripped over and fell against the Russians chest, not expecting the sudden force coming from his boyfriend.  
Stumbling against Yuri, the younger man caught his boyfriend who’d fallen against him.

Otabek looked up to Yuri in confusion.  
A few months ago Otabek’s weight and Yuri’s smaller frame would have caused them both to fall to the floor, but now Yuri was able to withstand Otabek’s weight with ease.  
"Oh my God Otabek! Are you okay? I’m so sorry Beka!" Yuri stuttered in concern.  
Otabek steadily shook his head to shift the daze in his mind.  
"Never better." He looked up to the Russian, and the fact that he had to tilt his head upwards was new, but the Kazakh loved it too much to mind.  
He grabbed Yuri by the collar and dragged him down into a bruising kiss, pushing him in the direction of the bedroom.

Yuri's legs hit the bed frame and he fell backwards into the sheets. Otabek settled on his lap, straddling him, dragging the younger man's shirt up and off his body.  
Throwing the piece of fabric in to some corner of the room, Otabek eyed the exposed torso of his boyfriend in awe.  
Pale skin covering the lean muscles of his abdomen, the strong chest and defined V-lines.  
Otabek slowly caressed the younger man's body,  
“So beautiful,” Otabek whispered.

Yuri's body was longer, his shoulders wider, his limbs thicker. Even though his body was still lean and fairly slender, he wasn’t just skinny anymore. Where his body used to be small and slight, muscles now filled it.  
It felt like he was finally claiming the space he used to fill with anger, but now he did it physically. Naturally.  
The childlike, almost feminine curves of his body were nearly gone, faded into a distinctively more angular, a more masculine shape.

“You’re perfect,” Otabek breathed, in between his exploration. “So perfect.”  
“I’m not,” Yuri tried to argue.  
“I’m awkward and gangly and clumsy and I have stretch marks,” he stuttered as Otabek’s hands immediately dropped to the stretchmarks on the sides of Yuri's hips.

“You’re perfect,” he repeated, his voice now more serious as he roamed his hands back up again, over the defined abs, gently hovering over the younger man’s nipples causing him to shiver. He kissed Yuri slowly, teasingly, from his neck to the sharp jawline until he reached his boyfriend’s lips. 

“You’re perfect,” Otabek said as he looked into his eyes. Those familiar eyes, piercing like a soldier, with a burning passion behind it. Green with just a hint of blue, those same eyes that Otabek fell in love with when he only was 13.  
“You are perfect, and don’t say otherwise.”

Yuri's eyes widened as Otabek’s dark eyes glared at him, and he leaned in to kiss the Blond’s lips again.

“Please.”  
Everything that Yuri felt right then was a burning lust, mixed with embarrassment from the praising.  
All he knew was that he wanted Otabek.  
He wanted to be Otabek’s.  
And he wanted to make Otabek his.  
“Please Beka, I want…” Yuri stuttered as Otabek continued kissing down his neck and chest.

“What do you want Yura?”  
He looked up between the kissing. The most innocent expression that Yuri had ever seen on Otabek.

“You,” Yuri gasped, “all of you.”

“Then take me,” Otabek whispered encouraging and challenging at the same time.

 

The Russian felt confused. Confused, but very turned on.  
His pants felt tighter with every movement, any caress the older male made. Yuri’s body shivered as he leaned up, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s neck, kissing his already swollen lips, greedy for more.

After a few moments, he started to notice the amount of clothes between them was too much, so Yuri decided to remove the unnecessary fabric off of his boyfriend’s chest in a flowing movement, not bothering to ask, exposing the Kazakh’s sculpted muscles.

It wasn’t that Yuri had never seen him shirtless, oh, he did. And he enjoyed every second of it.  
But this time was different. Otabek was shirtless for him, and they weren't going to stop at this point, and he loved it.

Running his fingers over his boyfriend’s golden skin, Yuri felt how his dick kept rebelling in his jeans.  
The view exposed in front of him was exquisite. Otabek was shorter, stockier in frame. Strong muscles wrapped around every part of his body, making it impossible to look away or keep his hands off.

At that moment Yuri gasped. Otabek’s hand palmed his erection through his pants, sending waves of pleasure and an almost unbearable need through his entire body. If he hadn’t already been hard he surely would from that.

“You have more to offer than I thought,” Otabek grinned, softly moving his hand with the intention of unbuckling the belt that held up Yuri’s pants, who could barely do more than gasp and hold back his moans as his face heated up again.

Carefully, Otabek freed the blond from his pants, as he willingly dropped the clothes. Yuri was now just wearing his underwear and a wet spot was already forming.  
It was enough for Otabek to let his hands shoot to his own pants, as Yuri finally took over again, stopping the Kazakh and taking duty of undressing his boyfriend himself with trembling hands.  
Both men were left in their underwear a couple of moments later.

Pressing the Kazakh into the sheets, Yuri's eyes hovered over the dark hairs on Otabek’s lower abdomen and the V Lines that guided Yuri's vision down to the erection in Otabek’s briefs.  
Yuri couldn’t help himself but let his hands wander to the bulge, and damn it was big.  
Carefully feeling the outline of the Kazakh’s dick that peeked out of the briefs, Yuri dragged down the fabric and it finally sprung free.

And yes, yes it was big.  
Big and thick and twitching in excitement.  
Yuri only stared for a moment.

“Its so… big.”  
He finally brought his attention to his own dick, twitching and throbbing at the sight, demanding attention at the sight of the exposed Otabek.  
Yuri leaned back and dragged his own underwear off his body.  
His dick jumped free, hard and heavy between his legs.

Otabek’s face suddenly turned into an expression of excitement.

“I definitely wasn’t expecting that”, he smirked, lust written all over his face as he dragged the younger man on top of him again.  
“You’re so much bigger than in my fantasies.”

Yuri felt like he didn’t have enough blood in his body to cope with his almost painful erection and his blushing cheeks.

“So you’ve been jerking off to me having you like this?” he whispered, towering over the Kazakh’s body like he belonged there, kissing down his neck greedily.  
“You’ve been wanting me like this?”

Yuri was surprised at how easily his words flowed, as he lowered his body until their dicks were just touching, feelings of arousal rushed through their bodies and they both let out a moan.

“Of course. You’ve been all I thought about the whole time we were apart,” Otabek breathed. “All that time, those fantasies... Everything was just so… wrong.”  
He made a short break, jerking his hips up, causing more friction between their dicks.  
“This is so much better.”

Yuri couldn’t describe just how turned on he was. He could barely believe what was happening.  
He had imagined all of this so differently. And so had Otabek.  
Otabek’s hand found its way in between their bodies, wrapping around both of their cocks and rubbed them together.  
Yuri could only gasp, precum pearled from the pink and aching tip.  
Otabek’s was a bit longer, a little thicker, but it felt like their dicks fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.  
As Otabek carefully began stroking them together, Yuri's hand joined Otabek’s, as his legs started to tremble.  
“Beka…. Beka…” he cried out, “more….”  
He was close to cumming as he forced the strokes to become faster, harder.  
“Im comi-” Yuri groaned out, as he spilled his seed over their hands and Otabek’s perfect abs. Otabek came just a moment later and Yuri immediately collapsed on top of him. Neither of them cared about the sticky substances between them, as the post-orgasmic bliss filled them, body and mind.

Otabek softly caressed the younger man’s backashs came back from his own height, Yuri's breathing still heavy and irregular.

“This… this was amazing,” Yuri finally spoke out, still a little shaky.

“It was,” Otabek said as he kissed the younger male’s head. “Tomorrow I will show you real bliss though.”  
Otabek smirked and buried his face in Yuri's messy blond hair.  
“You don’t know how beautiful you are right now,” Otabek whispered, “so beautiful, so sexy, so happy …. and so satisfied.”

Yuri kissed the slightly sweaty skin of his boyfriend’s strong chest.

“This was better than all of my fantasies. You are so much better. Every part of you,” Otabek grinned and added, “and im not just talking about the size of your dick.”

And Yuri laughed softly at that, while his face heated up again  
“Stop that, you’re a jerk.”, he said, pinching one of the Kazakh’s nipples.

“But it’s true Tiger. I’m very pleased and I’m really looking forward to feeling you inside me. God, I’ll feel you for days,” Otabek giggled.

“Wait! What?” Yuri's head shook up.

“Exactly what I said.”

“You can’t just say stuff like that Beka!” Yuri sat up startled, his face bright red from the embarrassment.

“Why not?” Otabek provoked cheekily. “I think the thought of your beautiful big dick in my ass is very appealing.”

Yuri didn’t know if it was possible to even blush as much as he did in that moment.

“If you want me to fuck you instead,” Otabek continued, “I’m not repelled to that either. We can do it whichever way you want.”

Yuri just nodded and a moment of silence passed.

“Goddamn Otabek,” he cursed, “how can you go from ‘no yuri we are not going to have sex’ to ‘hey Yuri, by the way I really want to feel your cock inside me’ so fast? Not that I’m complaining or anything, I mean, I really want to too but, oh god, this is embarrassing. You basically just took my virginity. Oh my God. You just took my virginity,” Yuri realized.

Otabek grinned, pulling Yuri in an embrace.

“Yes, I just took your virginity,” he said softly, “and I mean, Yuri, have you ever looked at you?”  
Otabek’s hands began to wander again, caressing the soft skin of Yuri's arm, feeling the strong muscles that were hidden underneath the skin.  
Moving further to his shoulder, over the collar bones and down his chest.  
“I’m just a simple man, and you are the best thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  
He looked into Yuri's blue-green eyes.  
“I couldn’t hold myself back, and I’m glad I didn’t.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t,” Yuri confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it to the end !  
> Usually im doing art so check my Twitter (@laurasstarlight) or Tumblr (laurasstarlight.tumblr.com)
> 
> Big Thanks to my beautiful partner in crime who beta read the hell out of this mess !


End file.
